1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker control system and, more particularly, to a speaker control system capable of eliminating pop noise while an audio amplifier is shut down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far most of electronic devices are equipped with a speaker for playing audio. The speaker usually works with an audio amplifier. The audio amplifier is used for amplifying analog audio signals and driving the speaker. The audio amplifier is a common component used in a consumer electronic device. However, pop noise always occurs while the audio amplifier is switched on or off due to voltage variation resulted from isolation capacitance, charge/discharge at output stage, and so on.